


We Can Make This Work

by Rhack360



Category: H2ODelirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega AU, M/M, Nearly Vomitting, Stomach Nausea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhack360/pseuds/Rhack360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Comes home from a stressful day at work and just wants to go home, clean up around the house, take a shower, cook a quick dinner and go to bed. But no, he comes home to cleaning shit piles his dog Dozer left for the Omega to clean up. Jonathan's sudden stomach nausea doesn't help any. The sick Omega took vacation along with his buddies to play games all day and hang out at Evans house, but he might not get to do that if his stomach continues to have problems....but is he really sick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make This Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrandMagister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMagister/gifts), [NutsFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutsFox/gifts).



> So I wanted to write an Alpha/Omega AU ship of H2OVanoss for my best good friends. I had thought to just write only a Chapter...but...I love these stupid ass nerds so much that I had decided to make multiple chapters. I think this is going to be really fun, lets see how far I can get with this.
> 
> I don't know the dogs name so I called him Dozer. Jasper and I agreed that would be a name Jonathan would call his dog.

Tomorrow is the day that Jonathon and his bro's are going to play GTA5 all day since everyone was able to take vacation from their jobs to have 12..maybe 14 hours of just bro time. Jonathan had agreed to go to Evans house with his laptop to play. It had been a while since Johnathan got to hang out with his Alpha buddy Evan, he hadn't had the chance to. It had been a while that he had gotten the chance to play games with his best good friends Evan, Craig, David, Lui, and Tyler. Well he has played with them on separate schedules, just whoever is available to play. He missed playing with them but damn his job at the gas station for overworking the poor Omega till he'd come home and be too damn tired to do anything but eat something, feed his dog Dozer, and go to bed. He'd barely had time on some work days that he would not be able to get his chores done and his house would be a big mess from lack of cleaning. So he could only clean when not working overtime. He used to have only the weekends off but now it has reduced to just Sunday off. But even just Sunday would sometimes be an unlucky day and get called in to work.

Jonathan clocks out and says his goodbye's to his co-workers. Today he had worked overtime for the third time this week, 7am to 7pm. This damn job just cannot seem to keep employees for squat shit. It's a wonder that the Omega hasn't lost his mind and left the place yet. He's getting damn there close though. Out of the very little employees the gas station has left, his boss calls him first because he only lives just ten minutes away. God he hates his boss for that, but then again...more money. The Omega just had to keep that filed in his head every time he goes to work so he does not rage out and yell at his boss or quit without notice.

He wanted to take tomorrow off and his boss let him because he had been a faithful worker and had not taken vacation in quite some time, not counting his heat-leaves. Surprisingly his boss had convinced someone else to come into work tomorrow. He'll be damned if he gets called into work just because someone wants to puss out. Tomorrow is a perfect day but damn it if his job calls him in. 'Just don't answer the phone' Johnathon thought as he left the building.

The Omega was almost home. he was approaching the four-way ahead, He just needs to continue straight. But he stopped and thought, 'Okay so I'm going to Evans tomorrow, might as well go to the store and grab some snacks and soda.' So instead of crossing the street he turns around the corner to go to a grocery store. It was just two minutes away, it wasn't a big town but it wasn't very small either. A lot of convenient places were...well pretty close and convenient to the neighborhood. Jonathon has a car but doesn't hardly drive it unless he is going out of town or just feeling super lazy. He will have to use his car to go to Evans, he lives about twenty or so minutes away. He enters the store and is greeted by an Alpha store clerk at the register, the Omega returns with a smile and salute. A familiar song started playing on the radio the moment he walked in, it sounded like Fifth Harmony. Jonathon pauses for a moment to listen. A moment later he recognizes the song is "Worth It".

That seemed to brighten the Omega up and forget the stress he went through today. He sang along to the song as he goes into the soda aisle. There was not too many people in the store at this time, so it was easy to get in and get out without stumbling around a traffic of people and wait in a long ass line. He grabs a six-pack bottled 12oz Dr. Pepper. Then he goes into a food aisle that has a small section at the end that's just Doritos in different flavors on sale, 2 for $3. He grabs one regular and one spicy for himself.

He leaves the aisle as the song is about to end and goes to the register to check his stuff out. He only had to sit in a small line of two people. His to was finally up and he pays for his chips and soda and the song had come to it's end, sadly. As he was about to leave, another familiar song, a really good song played. It was Flo Rida - Going Down For Real "God fucking damn it." The Omega spurted out quietly to himself. As much as he wanted to sit at the store and listen to good music, he didn't have time to dick around in the store. He needed to get home and get shit done around the house and hit the hay. And besides, he had YouTube so he could pull it up whenever.

Jonathan leaves the store and quickly heads home. He reached to get his key ring out that held his house, work closet, and car keys, and a couple other keys that he don't even remember what they go to anymore. He thought about getting rid of them but it never crosses his mind to do so, heh..laziness, gets the best of use now a days. With one hand he flips through his keys to get the house key and puts it in the key hole and turns it unlocked. As he opens the door, a foul smell permeates his nose. "Gah!..What the hell?" Jonathan gasped for air, the smell was foul. Though it was a familiar smell. It took a couple sniffs to finally register what it is. "SHIT!" he yelled then narrowed his eye lids "literally." At that, he snickered to himself but quickly changed to worry when he realizes he had forgotten to let Dozer out in the back yard when he left for work. Jonathan sniffed around for where ever the shit pile is. He found one good sized on his kitchen floor, which wasn't so bad because it was tile and easy to wipe up. He found one more in his living room by his entertainment center...on carpet...GREAT! And it was fresh, so he would have to really scrub the hell out of that carpet.

Before he got to doing anything, he went searching his house. He calling for Dozer but got nothing, not a bark or a noise from the metal tag on his collar. he was not in the bathroom, which was a surprise because he loves chilling the bathtub. he was not in the guest bedroom, or the dinning room. Only place left to check was Jonathons bedroom. He went upstairs and went down the small hall the had three doors, two on the left and one one the right. The one on the right was his second bathroom. The door nearest to Jonathon was his storage room and the other opened wide was his bedroom.

He slowly walks down the small hall and peeks his head around the corner. There was his dog, laying curled on his bed snoozing away. Jonathon furrowed his brows, looking quite irritated to find his dog laying on his bed. He hates it when he is on his bed because he was always dirty for how much he roles in the dirt. he knew better but just can't seem to learn his lesson. Jonathon would always take a hose to Dozer in the back yard and dry him with a towel. Dozer did not like to bath in the tub, he preferred the hose best.

Jonathan claps his hands loudly "HEY!" That seemed to have captured Dozer out of the dead of sleep, making him jump slightly. He immediately scurried off the bed with his tail tucked between his legs. The dog walked over to his owner with his head bowed down, avoiding eye contact with his owner. Jonathan knelt on his knee and cupped Dozers face with both hands. "Come on now Dozer. You know your not aloud on my bed." Jonathan said firmly to him. The poor dogs eyes where constantly shifting nervously in all direction except his owners eyes. Dozer was scared shitless of what his owner might do to him for, not only disobeying, but also for shitting twice on the floor and probably pissed somewhere too. But Jonathan just gestured his hand, ordering him to go down stairs.

Jonathan stood and followed right behind Dozer. As he had gotten half way down the stairs, his stomach began to feel slightly sick. It felt almost felt like he was going to hurl. He paused to rub his stomach, massaging away the queasiness. It did not seem to do any justice, so he slowly and steadily walked down stairs. Great, this is just what he needed. He didn't take vacation so he could come home and clean up shit and have stomach nausea. He still needed to take a shower and get something to eat. Well cooking a quick dinner is out of the picture since he had to come home to this crap.

Jonathan looked at his clock in the living room above the T.V. and it was 8pm, He plans to pass out at 9-ish. He wanted a shower first but he wanted to get the shit piles cleaned up, especially the one on the carpet before it dries. Jonathan opens his back door to let his dog out for bathroom time. Who knows if he has to go now or not, Jonathan didn't want Dozer to have another accident while he was in the shower. He got to cleaning the shit piles, bending made the nausea slightly worse. He had the one in the kitchen cleaned quick. The one on the carpet was tedious. Staying bent over for too long made him almost vomited, the smell did not help at all either. He took a moment to turn his head away, heaving and choking for air, cursing under his breathe. After he had the shit piles out of the way, he quickly made his way to the bathroom downstairs. His bathroom upstairs didn't have a shower, thank god or he may not have made it upstairs without vomiting. He closes the door behind him and strips himself bare and removed his cell. He takes a quick look at himself in the mirror and furrows his brows. He looks at the features of his face and skin, he looked quite pale and his face looked like he had been through a lot and so little sleep. He looked like crap...hell he FELT like crap, work has been tearing him up something fierce. "Damn." he said.

He pride himself away form the mirror and turned on the shower, making it cool. He would hope that cool water would sooth his nausea like it usually does when he is feeling sick. He steps inside "AH! nng" he shouted with the cool intrusion on his skin. He takes a moment to just sit under the shower head and let the cool water work its magic. two minutes passed by and nothing, in fact, it was making it slightly worse. He steps aside from under the shower head to turn the shower knob to a warmer temperature, making it lukewarm. He steps back under the shower head and had gotten instant relief. It was nice, the temperature was great and he felt relaxed, but it was not quite enough. He turns the knob just a little more to make it just a little hot. That seemed to be the ticket. It was definitely rejuvenating, he still felt a little sick but the warmth helped ease the stress he had been dealing from work and coming home cleaning shit piles. He cleaned himself up, but he did not want to leave the shower. He sat dozed away in the warmth for a couple minutes when the sudden loud sound echoed the bathroom startling Jonathan out of his peaceful daze. He had gotten a text message on his cell. He didn't want to check until he had gotten his shower over with. He had thought of wanting to just lay down and pass out in the warmth for a while, but as wonderful as that sounded, the poor sick little Omega still has to eat something.

He turns the shower off and peeks half way out of the side of the curtain to grab a towel hanging on the towel rack. He scrubs his body and hair dry, then raps his waist nice and snug with the towel. He tries to exit the tub but just raising his leg "AAH fuck!" a sharp pain in his stomach hit him, making him jolt his leg back. "Shiiit wha...da hell?" he said to himself as he began massaging his stomach, digging his fingers hard for a deep massage. But massaging it only made it hurt worse. By now he wasn't even sure he would even want to eat, but damn it, he could feel his hunger passed his sickness. He really needs to eat...he really needs to get the hell out of this tub. He works past the pain and forces him self out of the tub, grunts and groans released from his lungs.

Jonathan grabs his cell and dirty clothes and slowly walks out of the bathroom, going into his living room where the stairs are located. Oh god the stairs, he's gotta do it, that's where his clothes are. He takes a deep breath and holds his stomach, he takes and step, pain shoots in his stomach. He stops to breath, he tells himself to keep pressing on and deal. The whimpering Omega makes it about half way up the steps, immediately regretting his decision and should have just probably stayed downstairs and just pass out on his couch. Finally on his last step and stops to take a breather, resting his hands on his knees. Damn...I was fine at work..What the hell is wrong with me? He thought to himself. Seriously? What is wrong with him? Could it be stress? This usually happens to him in the middle of the night and sometime first thing in the morning. This was sudden, it was confusing to the sick Omega. Damn it he just wanted to get dressed and get something to EAT! But nooo his stomach had to go and be a bitch.

The weak Omega pulled himself together and head to his bedroom. Throwing the towel on his bed that strongly wreaks of musky dog and went through his top drawer for his GTA5 Boxers and the middle drawer for a plain white tank top. He slipped on his boxers and top and just said 'fuck it' and opt for his bed. He was so hungry but refused to set foot on the stairs again. He slowly and ever so gently climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his body. He switched a few positions to find the most comforting position for his stomach, laying on his stomach.

Jonathan pulled up his cell typing the code and unlocking it. He got a message from Evan.

>Ey brah you ready kick some ass tomorrow?

The Omega smirked, happy to get a message from his best friend after a shitty afternoon he had. He almost didn't want to reply because of his stomach and how tired his is. But that was his best buddy, the Alpha that he did everything with. He had gone to parties with him and get drunk, played video games out the ass with for years. A good friend that has always been there for him not matter what, a friend he was secretly in love with. Jonathan couldn't not reply to a message from Evan.

>>HELL YA mother fucker!

He put his phone down on the dresser next to the head of his bed. His stomach was content, the pressure certainly help some. He was out in ten minutes. Snoozing away like a child that crashed after a severe sugar rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr. @Rhack360


End file.
